


Missing Paperwork

by ainamclane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clint wants is to see Phil. He doesn't have the paperwork with him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to learn ASL, know a bit about hearing troubles but please correct me if i made mistakes. Unbetaed.

“Not in this state?! NOT in this fucking state? Are you kidding me!?” Clint yelled angrily and didn’t care if he was louder than normal: “I want details on his health now.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but –“ the rest vanished when the woman behind the counter turned away.

Clint winced: “Ma’am, please look at me when you speak. I’m hearing impaired.”

Clint hated admitting this. Hated how people tended to speak slower because they thought he would understand then which was ridiculous. It only helped a little. Speaking louder helped him reading lips but still missing some things every now and then sucked.

The nurse turned back at him, surprised eyes and spoke carefully, slowly and appeared to increase her voice so he could get a few indices to what she was saying. Small mercies: “I cannot give you information on Mr Coulson until he gives a say so.”

“And I told you we’re partners.” Clint argued back.

“And unless you have the paperwork, it is not relevant. That and this state doesn’t recognize gay marriages.” She looked at him challenging and the security guys walking up to Clint were heading for them. Yep, he looked dangerous with his blood and torn sleeves and patched up stitches and plasters.

Clint didn’t bother to correct her about the gay marriage but anything that helped: “What form do you recognize?”

She looked at him incredulous: “Not one you can provide.”

Clint looked at her: “I warn your security not to come too close to me much less touch me.”

“Mr Coulson came in here shot, you are covered in blood.”

“Do I look like I carry a gun?” Clint asked and shook his head: “Again, what forms would you accept for me to see my partner?”

The nurse looked harassed now and looked at the security. Without looking at both men, Clint took two pens and threw them at them non threatening and in warning: “Don’t come closer. I just can’t look at you or I might miss what the nurse here is saying.”

The security looked at each other but stayed close but not touching him.

A doctor came out of the surgery then and Clint turned to look at him: “How’s my partner?”

The nurse shook her head at the doctor and the doctor was about to tell him no when Clint cursed again. The doctor then said: “Your phone is ringing.”

Clint looked at it and frowned, seeing the display but saying to the doctor: “I want to see my partner now and now what has happened.”

“Director, sorry, I can’t hear you but Coulson was shot and we’re at the hospital and I haven’t got any information because they’re not telling me anything. I’ll pass the phone along to the doctor so he can talk to you?”

Clint handed the phone over and the doctor frowned again but Clint shrugged: “I’m nearly deaf.” Nearly was not true. He had about fifty percent remaining and it was enough to affect him. No matter how good his hearing aids were sometimes he still couldn’t get some things.

The doctor frowned at the phone and his eyes widened at a hello. Seconds later, the printer behind the nurse station whirred to life and half a minute later people with tac wear and uniforms that proclaimed SHIELD rushed into the hallway.

“Mr Coulson has been moved to ICU after the surgery and will recover fully. Agent Barton will be able to see him.” The doctor answered on the phone and looked at Clint.

Clint looked back at the nurse with a hateful expression before turning back into the hallway. Sitwell was walking up to him: “Barton?”

Clint shook his head in answer and Sitwell reached into his pocket and got out some Stark Hearing Aids. Clint nodded his thanks: “Thanks Jasper.”

“What happened to your old ones?” Jasper asked when Clint had them on and nodded at Sitwell.

“You know how deep we were. They would have shown up. I was Coulson’s security and they didn’t expect some things from me. Phil gave me the signs I needed.” Clint replied.

The doctor was looking at Clint then at Sitwell with his tactical and the nurse behind the station looked strange: “I thought he meant he is married to Agent Coulson.”

“I asked for the paperwork you needed.” Clint clarified. 

“Don’t you have all forms signed?” Jasper asked with a frown: “I thought Strike Team Delta had all those done.”

“I didn’t bring them with me to an undercover gig.” Clint rolled his eyes: “Go get Widow out. She’s still under and without backup.”

“The security will stay with you.” Jasper said. When Clint frowned a bit he repeated himself.

“What, don’t you trust me to keep him safe?” Clint smirked.

Jasper reached behind him to a guy and passed Clint his quiver and bow as well as a bag of knives and two guns: “We’ll arrange for transport later but in case his cover was blown.”

“The hospital has him under Mr Carlisle Jones.” The nurse replied: “Agent Barton made sure of that a second after he told me his real name and the reason of having been shot.”

Clint pocketed the knives quickly and easily showing the practice in handling them. The guns went into thigh holsters on his ankle and the small of his back while the quiver and bow he kept in his hands and shrugged when he got a frown from the doctor.

He walked into Phil’s room quietly and looked at the sleeping man. He looked at the morphine drip and reduced the flow a bit. Phil wanted him to.

An hour passed before Phil woke. The narcosis having reduced and he blinked blearily: “Clint?” while also moving his hand tiredly in the letters to make his name unsteadily.

“Hey.” He replied though Phil clearly hadn’t expected that because his eyes went sharp.

“Hearing aids?”

“Jasper brought them.” Clint answered and reached for the gun in his back and passed it to Phil. Phil took it with his good hand and laid it down under the covers next to his body.

“How bad?”

“Shoulder and a few muscles are hurt. Recovery will take a month.” Clint sat down in the chair and sighed: “They wanted paperwork before they let me in here and only because Nick called and the others showed up…”

“Clint, we knew whom we told what information.” Phil replied and visibly disliked the fact that they hadn’t told Nick about them.

Clint nodded and passed Phil water that he opened from the bottle: “Still sucks.”

“What form is missing?”

“The one being partners and power of attorney here in this state.” Clint thought a second and clarified: “Partner as Agents and marriage.”

Phil frowned and tried to shift but winced a bit. A sign that he wouldn’t show anyone else. Clint helped him adjust a bit and indicated the morphine: “I can increase it again.”

“No, you know my opinion on that.” Phil’s eyes started to drop though and Clint moved away a bit but Phil reached out and grabbed his hand lightly, dragging Clint close to press a short kiss on his lips.

“Next time, try not to get shot in states that don’t accept the marriage from New York, okay?” Clint begged.

Phil’s eyes stayed closed but the small nod was enough as well as Phil’s weak gesture of his hand touching his forehead and dropping down until both his hands were coming together in the marriage sign, saying husband.

“I love you.” Clint replied with a bright smile and interlaced his fingers with those of his husband.


End file.
